Angelique's Descent
Angelique's Descent by Lara Parker was the first of two novels released by HarperCollins in what was originally intended to be a long-running series of original novels based on the Dark Shadows TV soap opera (1967-1971). However, shortly after the release of the second novel in the series, Dark Shadows: Dreams of the Dark by Stephen Mark Rainey and Elizabeth Massie, HarperCollins sold their media tie-in division (HarperPrism), and no further books in the series were issued. Publisher's summary Two of the most popular "Dark Shadows" characters, Barnabas Collins and Angelique, were eternally bound by love and hate. Now, actress Lara Parker, Angelique herself, tells how it all began. A passion born in ecstasy... The dashing heir of a New England shipping magnate, Barnabas Collins captured the heart of the exquisite, young Angelique amidst the sensual beauty of Martinique, her island home. But Angelique's brief happiness is doomed when Barnabas cruelly deserts her and becomes engaged to another. Little, though, does Barnabas know of the evil his betrayal will unleash... And destroyed by jealousy and betrayal For Angelique is no ordinary woman. Raised in the mysterious black art of voodoo witchcraft, she has long ago pledged her soul to darkness and become immortal. Vowing to torment and destroy Barnabas, a vengeful Angelique damns him to eternal life as a vampire--a companion to accompany her forever. Little, though, does Angelique understand the depth of Barnabas's fury... Vividly imagined, grippingly written, each "Dark Shadows" novel is filled with the eroticism, supernatural suspense, and spellbinding storytelling that has made this classic daytime serial a timeless hit. Synopsis Background information and notes * Angelique's Descent takes place primarily in the late 18th century and relates the story of Angelique Bouchard -- from her childhood on the island of Martinique to her ill-fated affair with Barnabas Collins. Desperately in love with Barnabas, but jilted by him in favor of the beautiful Josette DuPres, Angelique uses witchcraft to turn him into a vampire, swearing that "Anyone who dares to love him will die." Thus cursed, Barnabas begins his existence as one of the undead, forced to prey on the blood of the living. *One of the big twists of the novel is the true parentage of Angelique. Although she was raised by her mother, she eventually learns that she is the daughter of Andre DuPres and is therefore Josette's half-sister. Gallery novel-descent2.jpg|US Reprint Edition 1 novel-descent3.jpg|US Reprint Edition 2 descent-uk.jpg|UK Edition descent-france.jpg|French Edition, literal translation: The Curse of Angelique descent-italian.jpg|Italian Edition, literal translation: The Curse of Angelique descent-spanish.jpg|Spanish Edition, literal translation: Shadows of the Night: The Fall of Angelique descent-polish.jpg|Polish Edition, literal translation: Gloomy Shadows: Birth of Angelique descent-hungary.jpg|Hugary Edition, literal translation: Angelique's Inheritance Audio Adaptation In August of 2007, Big Finish released an audio adaptation of the novel in two installments, both read by Parker herself. They were the first two dramatic readings in a series that has gone on to produce over 30 Dark Shadows Audio Dramas. External links * Lara Parker's Web site * HarperCollins Web site de:Dark Shadows: Angelique's Descent Category:Novels Category:Big Finish Audio Dramas